Purely Platonic
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Atem and Tea have known each other since High School and are now both working at Burger World. Tea has always had a crush on Atem but what will happen between them when Atem offers to move into her apartment to help afford the rent when her flat mate moves out? Two people stand in the way of their happiness if they only told each other how they truly felt. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Rated M for Mature, mentions of adult themes but no actual lemons. **

Tea sighed hanging up her apron after finishing cleaning her last table at Burger World. "What's wrong?", Tea resisted the urge too shiver hearing that deep, velvety voice behind her. She turned after grabbing her hoodie seeing Atem, her work college and long-time high school friend standing behind her, "my flat mate has moved in with her boyfriend and I don't really know anyone else I can trust to move in with me which means I wont be able to afford the rent" she huffed a little pulling the hoodie over her head.

Atem chuckled when she got it stuck and yanked at the bottom of the material. It went straight over her head messing up her hair, Atem used his hands to nestle her hair out of her face. "There's that cute face" he grinned. Tea blushed, why did he always have to tease her? She had had a crush on him ever since she could remember and now it had developed into something more, only for her anyway, she had always been too damn chicken to tell him. Mostly because she feared she would be rejected, he was hot and well she...she knew she wasn't beautiful but nor was she ugly, if she could describe herself in two words it would be 'simple' and probably 'boring'. She was one of those girls that liked to curl up in front of a nice fire drinking hot chocolate and binge watching a tv show instead of drinking her money away in a club.

"I see" Atem replied taking of his apron too. "well perhaps I could move in with you"

Tea blinked bemused, "excuse me?" she asked in total shock, what exactly was he suggesting?

"Purely Platonic off course" he chuckled a little seeing her blush, "I've been sharing a bedroom with my brother Yugi for far too long and my grandpa's game shop is crowded as it is"

"Well its yours is you want it but I have strict rules when it comes to cleanliness" she said, "OCD remember" she added seeing him shake his head, "why is it women always think guys are untidy" he said in defence. "because they usually are, leaving their underwear all over the floor and stuff"

"Oh so should I expect a lot of guys to be coming in and out of our apartment then" he chuckled leaning against the wall, hands tucked casually into his pockets. "No I was just saying..." she coughed awkwardly, in fact Tea had barely dated at all, she didn't really have time, since leaving high school she had gone straight into a dance programme at the local college all whilst working at burger world.

They walked out of the restaurant together as Atem threw on his leather jacket. "So when do you want me to move my stuff in"

"Well I have a day off on Friday if your free?" she replied, Atem nodded looking around. "do you want me to walk you home, its getting dark"

"Nah" Tea said pulling out some pepper spray, "see? I'll be fine" she said turning to dash off, "I'll see you Friday then" she waved looking back to take one last look at Atem's handsome face.

**Friday: **

The last few days had gone quicker than Tea could have imagined. Atem had brought a few boxes around with his clothes and belongings. "Sarah left most of her furniture" Tea said opening the door to what was once Sarah's room. "I know its rather small-"

"its better than sharing a room with your little brother" he chuckled. Placing some boxes down on the floor. She decided to show him the rest of the apartment, "this is the kitchen" she said passing the small long room, the dining table was part of the living room. "The bathroom is through there, I cleared out half of the cabinet and this is my room" she said pushing open the door a little. Her room was very girlish much to his surprise, her bedding was pink matching her wallpaper. She had a large dressing table scattered with makeup and jewellery. She noticed him looking and walked quickly over tidying everything up. "this is just for ballet class" she said throwing all the makeup into a small bag.

Atem laughed at her embarrassment, "hey, you don't have to be embarrassed about wearing makeup, not that you need it"

"like I said" she flushed, "its just for ballet class"

"well I'm going to start to unpack-" his phone started to beep then. "Hey Vivian, yeah I'm just moving in, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye"

Tea gulped, "Vivian?" she asked leaning against her dressing table. "Yeah, I've been seeing her for a few weeks now, she wants to come and meet you and see the apartment, is that ok?"

Tea felt a knife piece her heart, "yeah sure, whatever" she said. He nodded and went to unpack his stuff. Tea let out a deep breath when he left, she didn't realise he had been dating anyone, she hoped that him moving in might make something happen between them. _Stupid Stupid, Tea _She thought to herself throwing herself onto her bed. She pulled the covers over her bed to hide herself from the rest of the world.

**A few days later**

Tea did not like Vivian. She was far too into her looks, the clothes she wore made her look like a slut and Tea could already tell she had no similar interests with Atem. She didn't know what Atem saw in her, besides her looks off course but Atem respected women in the past and Tea knew he wouldn't date anyone just because of their looks.

She got the feeling Vivian didn't like her either, perhaps she was threatened by her long time friendship with Atem and the fact that they were now living together. Atem seemed oblivious to it all however.

Tea had finished ballet class early and was home just after dinner. She didn't have work tonight either so she decided that she would go to the laundrette since the washing basket in her room was full. "Atem" she lightly knocked on his room. He told her to come in, "I was just wondering-" she paused seeing him without a shirt, she couldn't help but dumbly stare at his muscular, tanned chest.

"Wondering what?" he asked confused looking at her from his desk. "wondering if you have any laundry you needed doing, I'm going to the laundrette in town"

He nodded and got some clothes out of his laundry basket which was about half full. Opening her bag for him he placed them on top of hers. "Do u want a lift? I have an hour before work"

"You have a shift tonight?" she asked confused, she had looking at their rota earlier and none of them were on. "yeah" he said sitting back down at his computer. "Someone call in sick so I'm in three till nine" he replied putting on his glasses. Tea gulped, she had never seen him wear glasses before, she didn't even know he needed them. They made him look...hotter!

"ok, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a film tonight, I brought our favourite ice cream" she said trying to act as cute as she could tucking some hair behind her ear. "Well we can do it when I get in, I'll let you choose the film"

She nodded and went into the hallway to put her shoes on. It was about a twenty minute walk to the laundrette and when she arrived it was empty thankfully. "so I need to separate the whites and darks" she muttered to herself and put the respective clothes into different machines. She sat on the bench in-between the aisles on washing machines and dryers just watching her and Atem's washing spinning around.

Atem had acted a little odd earlier, he had closed down quickly whatever was on his laptop, she hoped he wasn't watching or doing anything inappropriate. She came out of her thoughts when the washer started to slow down a little while later. She opened the washing and pulled out the wet laundry blushing when she saw that her blue frilly underwear was entwined with Atem's grey boxer shorts.

She sighed and sat back down on the bench after putting them in the dryer. She didn't know what to do this afternoon, perhaps she could have a good clean up before Atem got back in from work. She nodded to herself, a good clean up sounded like a great idea!

**Later that night: **

Atem got out his keys to the apartment as he locked his car. He had finished a little late and he hoped Tea hadn't fallen asleep since she suggested they watch a film together. He unlocked the door and was greeted with a smell of lemon and rosemary. The kitchen sides had been wiped down and were now gleaming under the smell of the rosemary candles. Tea had clearly hoovered the floors as well and polished the table in the living room.

He opened his bedroom door to see her folding his clean laundry neatly onto his bed. "oh hey" she said. Atem didn't fail to notice that she was wearing cute pink linen PJ's. Her hair was tied into a flawless neat bun and she smiled at him, "Atem, is everything ok?" she asked tilting her head. Atem blinked and nodded, "Yeah sorry, just admiring your jammies" he said with a light laugh.

Her cheeks tinted pink matching the colour of them, "My mum got them me for Christmas" she said smoothing them out with her hands. "I hope you don't mind me coming into your room but I had some spare time so I tided up"

Atem looked around, everything was neat, he had left out some clothes which had been hanged up on his wardrobe door. "Why would I mind? its our apartment after all" he replied. Some people might have found her need to clean annoying but he found it rather adorable.

"So, did you pick a film" he asked leaning against his door frame watching her fold that last item of clothing. "Yeah, the mummy, its a classic, we used to watch it all the time, remember?"

He nodded, in fact he liked it because it was mostly set in Egypt which is were some of his family were from. After he got changed, they made their way into the living room. He put the dvd into the dvd player and found the remote control by the TV. Tea came back over with a tub of Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream and two spoons. Atem was already sitting on the couch as Tea sat at the other end.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked with a chuckle, "I cant eat the ice cream from all the way over there"

"Oh right" she blinked and crawled next to him. She still sat away from him as if she didn't want to be next to him. He placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She placed her hands on his chest to stop herself from bumping into him. "Sorry" he said looking down at her, a light blush on her cheeks again, she didn't move though just looked away awkwardly. Tea, didn't 'like' him, 'like' him did she? They had been friends for so long he had never really thought about it before.

They watched the film in silence, both taking a scoop of ice cream every now and then. Atem wasn't really paying attention to the film though as he stared down at Tea who was half asleep leaning on his chest looking at the tv. Had she always been that cute before? and since when did she have a small cluster of freckles on the side of her cheek? damn he had a weird thing for freckles!

Tea smiled and Atem looked at the tv to see what she was smiling at. Brenden Frasier's character was kissing the main actress in the film. He found himself wondering if Tea desired a boyfriend, as far as he was aware she hadn't really had a boyfriend before except from a couple in high school. He always thought of her as being independent but perhaps she just thought no one was interested in her?

The film finished a few minutes later. "Tea" he said trying to sit up, "Tea, the film has finished" he said shaking her shoulders gently but she was sound asleep, probably tired after her big clean up. Atem grinned placing a hand under her back and one under her legs. As expected she weighed barely nothing thanks to her strict dancers diet. She murmured in her sleep against his chest as he placed her on her bed gently like she was a porcelain doll.

He stared at her for a while, she was rather special. She was beautiful, strong and independent. One minute she acted tomboyish but the next she could be like a true girly girl. He suddenly felt rather guilty as he closed the door to her bedroom, he was dating Vivian, he shouldn't even be thinking about Tea like that. Vivian was beautiful, very beautiful but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on about her that bothered him, perhaps it was her hostility towards Tea? He sighed getting changed for bed, he guessed he'd just see how things went between him and Vivian before or if he acted on his feelings towards Tea.

**One Week later: **

Tea was at the laundrette again, she hated it when washing pilled up! "Do you have any change?"

Tea turned around to see a young man with long black hair which was tied up standing behind her. He wore black pants with a black T-shirt and red sleeveless jacket. Tea dug threw her pockets and found some silver in exchange for his note. "Thanks, I'm Duke by the way" he said with a smile.

"I'm Tea" she smiled back before moving her wet washing to the dryer. "So do you live around here?" he asked putting his laundry into one of the washing machines. Tea nodded, "yeah not far" she replied shutting the door to the dryer.

They chatted for a while longer, Tea wasn't usually one for meeting and talking to someone she didn't know out of nowhere but he was about her age and he seemed generally nice. He had just moved to town, studying sports at Domino college. "I go to Domino college to but its the campus across town that's only for girls" she said explaining how she was studying ballet.

The bleep across from them caught their attention. Tea giggled, "I guess my washing is dry"

She pulled it out of the dryer and folded it into her sports bag. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I'm guessing he'd be angry if he knew you were talking to some strange guy"

Tea blinked looking at Atem's clean washing. "Oh no this is just my room mates laundry, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Good" he coughed. "what?" Tea said placing her hands on her hips. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and took her hand gently, "this is my number, call me if you want to go out this weekend, ok?"

Tea felt her cheeks blush, "I urm, I'm flattered but I have work this weekend"

"surely you can spare a couple hours, just think about it kay?" He winked. "Ok" Tea replied awkwardly as she pushed open the laundrette door. She looked at the number on her hand, if she did go out with him it felt like she would be betraying her feelings towards Atem.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and placed the keys down on the counter. "Atem?" she called out, "Atem, are you home?"

When their was no reply she shrugged imaging he must have been out. She pulled out Atem's separate pile of clean laundry from her bag and opened his bedroom door.

"Tea" Atem gasped rolling of Vivian who was underneath him both naked under the bed covers. Tea blinked not believing her eyes and slammed the door shut, "I'm sorry, I should have knocked" she gulped, "I'll just leave your laundry in the hall"

She left the pile outside his bedroom door and went into her bedroom. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get the imagine of Atem on top of Vivian out of her head. She sat on her bed holding her forehead as tears ran down her face. She knew he was dating but she didn't realise they were serious and the thought of him making love with anyone else other than her...it just made her feel sick.

Tea had never been intimate with anyone before, she thought perhaps Atem might be here first but she didn't want to even give him that special gift now she thought looking at the number once again on her hand. She pulled out her mobile phone and saved the number knowing she would call Duke later on to see if he wanted to go out after she finished work on Sunday.

**Sunday: **

Atem sat on the couch reading this month's national geographic when Tea walked in from her room. She had finished work earlier on and when she came home she had gone straight to her room. They hadn't spoke much since she saw him in bed with Vivian and he wanted to apologise for bringing Vivian back to the apartment without asking first.

He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things as Tea walked over to the mirror on the wall checking herself out. She wore a plain dark blue skater dress over black tights. She also wore dark brown ankle boots and a denim jacket over the top. She had curled her hair which made it appear shorter than is usually was. She was also wearing some makeup but not enough to make her look slut like (like Vivian sometimes wore it). She looked...hot!

Atem decided not to let on he had noticed that she was dressed rather different from how she usually dressed as he flipped the page of his magazine. He watched from the corner of his eye as she placed her hands on her hips as if she was annoyed about something to do with her appearance. "you look fine" he finally said closing the magazine and placing it down on the coffee table.

She turned and looked at him, "Really?" ash asked brushing out her dress. "where are you going all dressed up?" he asked, she never usually went out unless it was with him or when her friend Mai was in town. "I urm-I have a date" she stuttered turning back to the mirror.

Atem felt his stomach burn with a desire he had never felt before, he felt rage and jealousy. _jealous? _He thought, how could he be jealous? Yeah he had been having some new feelings towards Tea but he figured it was because they had just moved in together. "Who with?" he asked through gritted teeth. She didn't seem to notice his anger. "Someone I met at the laundrette"

"so you met some random guy you don't know and now your going on a date with him?" Atem asked, somewhat protective. "Atem stop acting like a paranoid father" she huffed, "its just one date, he's taking me out to dinner that's all, he'll be here in a minute so you can meet him for yourself"

Atem grunted looking as she put on some small clip on earrings. The buzz intercom bleeped a few minutes later and Tea buzzed her date into the building. "Hey duke" Tea said opening the door. "These are for you" he said pushing a pink bouquet of flowers into her face. "oh wow, their beautiful" she said dragging Duke into the apartment. She placed them in a vase on the counter. "Duke, this is my flat mate and friend Atem" she said introducing them both.

Atem just nodded, "don't worry" Tea said to Duke shaking her head at Atem's odd behaviour, "He's just over protective, we've been friend for quite some time"

Duke chuckled, "Well don't worry, I'll take good care of her" he said. Atem picked back up his magazine and pretended to be engrossed within it. "well you better or else you'll have me to answer to"

"riiiight" Tea awkwardly said feeling tension in the room. "we better get going Duke" she said looking at her watch. "bye Atem" she said quickly as her and Duke hurried out of the apartment. Atem grunted chucking the magazine at the door she just shut before slamming his wrists onto the coffee table. He had never felt so angry and he did not trust Duke, there was just something about him that felt off.

His phone buzzed just then, it was a text from Vivian. _Hey babe, you want me to come over _it said. He texted back _Yeah, I need to work of some steam_ he replied and threw his phone almost half away across the room. Damn, he would have to buy a new one now!

**With Tea: **

The evening with Duke had been quite pleasant, the dinner was lovely and he was quite a charmer and good at conversation whereas she was completely the opposite. She found herself wondering why he was interested in her at all. "So have you always been into dancing?" he asked as he looked over the desert menu.

Tea nodded, "yeah, ever since I can remember. One day I want to go to New York and dance on stage"

"wow well I've always said work hard and you can achieve anything" he replied, "and I'm sure your a terrific dancer"

She blushed picking up the desert menu too. "I don't think I can afford any of these" Tea muttered. Duke chuckled, "Tea you seriously expect to go on a date and pay for it, come on everyone knows that the guy pays, I insist"

Tea blinked, she was totally clueless when it came to dating! "if you insist then I must agree" she giggled scratching the back of her head. After eating deserts and paying the bill they left the restaurant. "I will walk you home" he said and took her hand. Tea looked at their entwined hands as they walked down the street. For some reason she thought she might feel guilty about dating someone other than Atem but it felt right, it finally felt like she might be able to move on from him.

**Back with Atem: **

Atem kissed Vivian's neck feverishly, the young woman with long black hair beneath him moaned throwing her arms around his neck. Atem felt close to his release but not before kissing her one last time deeply on the lips. "Tea" he moaned and rolled onto the other side of the bed. At first he hadn't realised what he had done until Vivian threw the covers off of herself.

"what's wrong?" Atem asked, she looked quite satisfied only moments ago. "You stupid jerk" she yelled throwing on her clothes, "you called out Tea's name, I knew there was something going on between you two, a guy and a girl don't just share an apartment and not get up to anything"

Atem blinked, he hadn't even realised he had called out Tea's name during the throws of passion! "There is nothing going on between us" he yelled back, "we just fell out a little earlier that's why I was thinking about her"

"yeah right" she said pulling on her shoes, "We're through" she yelled again and slammed the door. Atem grunted throwing his head into the pillow. He had totally lied, he had been thinking about Tea the whole time, wishing it were she beneath him and not Vivian, damn he couldn't stop thinking about her at all and now she was with that Duke guy far away from his reach as she could ever be!

**A few weeks later: **

Tea hadn't spoken to Atem much still, she knew he and Vivian had fallen out. She had over herd his phone conversations of his constantly apologising for something he had done but she didn't seem interested.

Atem was at work and she had invited Duke over for dinner. It wasn't very often she cooked but when she did she enjoyed it more than having a take away or than eating out. "Your a good cook" Duke said placing down his knife an fork, his plate was empty. "Yeah, I guess I need to cook more then" she giggled. She stood up and took the dishes over to the sink.

She hadn't even herd Duke sneak behind her. His hands sneaked around her waist causing her to almost squeal. He kissed the back of her neck. "Why don't we move over to the sofa when your finished" he whispered. Tea felt her cheeks burn, "yeah, I'll be there in a minute" she replied. His hands disappeared and she couldn't help but ponder over his implications just now. They had been dating for a few weeks but did that mean they had to rush into Sex? she like how things were going and she didn't want to rush anything.

Duke was on the couch, she joined him and he slipped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him and kissed her on the lips. Tea placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself into his lap still kissing him. His hands roamed her back and slid down to her legs like delicate feather's making her skin shiver. His hands stopped at the top of her thighs before he pushed her gently onto her back.

His emerald green eyes looked at her form as his tongue came out and licked his dry lips whilst he looked at her hungrily, she had never seen him look like that before! His hands went under her skirt and before she could protest his tongue slipped into her mouth making her feel things she never had before. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong! She bit him and he pulled away grunting. "Duke, get off me, I don't want to do this" she screamed.

He didn't move though and the look on his face frightened her. "trust me" he chuckled devilishly, "you do want to do this, and you'll be begging for more"

Tea screamed again before he covered her mouth with one hand. His legs were either side of her's so she couldn't move. With his other free hand he undid the zip of his jeans _I cant believe this is happening _Tea thought, _Atem, please help me_

Just then the door flew open. Duke jumped of her surprised. Tea scurried to the end of the couch straightening her skirt. Atem dragged Duke off the couch and pushed him to the floor, "think its ok to take advantage of women?" Atem said grabbing him by the scruff of his neck before punching him in the face, "well your not taking advantage of Tea, not tonight, not ever" he yelled and punched him again and again and again.

"Atem stop, stop your gonna kill him" Tea yelled covering her eyes. Atem looked at Tea who was crying her eyes out. Only for Tea's benefit did he let Duke live. He grabbed him by his collar again and pushed him outside the door before locking it, "you ever touch her again and your dead" he yelled through the door.

Tea was still crying on the couch, she thought that Duke was a good guy, just like Atem! Atem walked over to her and sat on the couch, "did he...how far did it go" he asked somewhat still angry.

"he was just about too-" she said sniffling as he opened his arms for her. She sulked into his chest. "how did you know" she asked holding onto him for dear life. "I didn't, I finished work early because it was quiet. I was just parking the car when I herd a scream" he explained rubbing circles over her back.

"Why cant I just find a guy that likes me and wont pressure me to do anything" she sobbed.

Atem sighed wondering weather this was his chance, _screw it _he thought. "Well why don't we go out for dinner one night" he said boldly. Suddenly her crying seized and she pulled away from him a little. "What do you mean, like a friend date?"

Atem shook his head, "No" he simply replied moving his head closer to hers. He kissed her gently on the lips, it was barely even enough to see what he lips tasted like. "I mean a real date Tea" he said rubbing the tear stains from her cheeks, "only if you want too"

She smiled through her smushed makeup, he couldn't help but think she looked rather cute. "Yeah, I'd like that" she replied bashfully. Atem laughed at her reaction. She hit him gently on the chest before laying her head back on it and falling asleep in the arms of her knight.

**A few months later: **

Tea fluttered open her eyes before rubbing them. It was a Sunday and none of them had work today. She turned over expecting to see Atem lying beside her but her side of the bed was empty. The past few months had been a whirlwind. She had gotten a restraining order on Duke to make sure he stayed away, Atem had insisted on it.

Atem had taken her out on a few dates since and she couldn't have been happier. Atem was everything she ever wanted, nothing else mattered. Before she thought just being friends with him was enough but it never was. Atem seemed happier too which is how she knew that he wanted this relationship too. She didn't want to ask what happened between him and Vivian but she assumed it had something to do with her.

Atem had taken her out last night. At first he said they were going out for dinner but when she got in his car and they drove out of town he kept telling her she'd have to wait and see. He pulled over and told her to put a blind fold on he had in the glove compartment. It felt like ages when he opened the car door and guided her out. They walked for a few minutes and he removed her blindfold.

Tea had never been so pleasantly surprised in all of her life! There in front of her was a blanket in the middle of an open field with a basket full of her favourite chocolate's and a bottle of wine with two glasses. There were some lit candles holding down the blanket too, it was all so romantic as they laid under the stars sharing sweet nothings and kisses.

When they got back home after midnight thing had gotten pretty serious and heated, Atem had sat her on the kitchen counter as they made out. It just felt wrong making out on the couch, she didn't want to be thinking of Duke when she was with him. They ended up in her bedroom sprawled across her pink bed sheets. Tea couldn't help but admit she was nervous. Atem reassured her he'd be gentle with her, which he was. There wasn't much pain, actually the whole experience had been rather thrilling and it was so much more meaningful to make love and kiss someone who were actually in love with.

Tea pushed herself from the bed as the events of last night played on her mind. She felt a soreness between her legs which she knew would happen from reading stuff online. She opened her bedroom door holding the pink sheets to her nude body as she saw Atem with his bare back to her cooking something that smelt rather delicious. She walked over and sat at the breakfast bar.

Atem turned hearing her sit down, he couldn't help but grin at her attire. He bent over the counter and kissed her lovingly, "how are you feeling" he whispered against her lips. "I feel wonderful" she giggled.

"I'll bet" he chuckled, "I remember you rather enjoyed last night"

Tea blushed, "Yeah" she replied like a love sick puppy, "but I'm a little sore"

Atem chuckled, "that happens the first few times for a woman, you should take a shower after breakfast it'll help"

"breakfast?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow. Atem grinned and turned back to the cooker. He grabbed the egg flip and scooped up whatever he was cooking. He turned and placed a plateful of pancakes on the table. "pancakes?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah" he replied scratching the back of his head, "their your favourite right?"

Tea nodded, "yeah but they don't look burnt"

Atem chuckled, "should they be burnt?"

She laughed, "only if your cooking them"

He laughed too but then turned more serious. He lent over the counter and took her hand, "I love you Tea Elizbeth Gardner" he whispered before kissing her again. "I love you too, Atem Moutu" she whispered. "oh and happy 21st birthday by the way" he chuckled turning around to turn the cooker off.

"right, I totally forgot" she giggled. Atem raised his eyebrow, "you forgot about your 21st birthday?, well what do you want to do, we can go out for some drinks or I can treat you with some shopping" he asked taking a pancake from the plate.

"Nah" she replied and reached over to ruffle that spiky hair of his. "I don't need anything because everything I want is here"

He smirked and lent over to kiss her again. Before he could she placed a finger over his lips, "but I could do with a shower like you said but I have this problem, I can never seem to put shower gel on my back"

"Really" Atem winked, "well I think can help you with that"

**Author's Notes: Woooah that took ages to write! like I mean hours and hours split over two days. So I will admit I got into Fan Fiction writing because I'm trying to get over this guy that I was, still am really into. We used to work together but now he's got another job, still in the same town though. I believe he liked me too because we used to message each other all the time after work and talk about random stuff and we used to send each other pictures (Not creepy ones, like about Video games and stuff) but then I fount out just before he left he had a girlfriend. I feel like if he had a girlfriend when he first started back in October then he wouldn't have messaged me as much as he did have, I dunno? We still message each other sometimes but no where near as much. The girl he's with he seems really into which hurts, a lot. His girlfriend is really pretty too which doesn't help! I haven't told any of my family or friends because I don't want to bother anyone. I have issues trusting people as well but I felt like I could trust him. I feel like its going to take a while to get over him which is good for you guys cause it means I want to write more! Sorry to bother everyone with my problems but it feels good to talk about it, even more so anonymously. Please Review. **


End file.
